Sky Attack (move)
|accuracy=90 |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Affected by how well the appeal in front goes. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. |tm1=yes |tm#1=43 |mtxd=yes |na=no |mtb2w2=yes |mtoras=yes |mtusum=yes |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |mths=yes |sound=no |target=any }} Sky Attack (Japanese: ゴッドバード God Bird) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM43 in Generation I. In Generation II, it was the signature move of . Effect Generations I and II Sky Attack does nothing on the turn it is selected, other than say that the user is glowing. On the following turn, Sky Attack will deal damage, PP will be deducted from it, and it will count as the last move used. Once Sky Attack is selected, the user will not be able to switch out until it is disrupted or fully executed. If Sky Attack is not fully executed, PP will not be deducted from it, and it will not count as the last move used. If the target uses during the turn that the user is glowing, Mirror Move will copy the move that the user executed immediately before using Sky Attack (or fail if it cannot). , , partial trapping, and flinching will pause but not disrupt the duration of Sky Attack. In Stadium, Mirror Move will copy Sky Attack on either of the turns it takes to execute. Sky Attack has 140 base power. Generation III Sky Attack now has a 30% chance of causing the target to . It also now has an increased critical hit ratio. Generation IV Sky Attack now displays " became cloaked in a harsh light!" instead of " is glowing!" If the user is holding a Power Herb, there will be no charge turn. Generation V onwards Sky Attack can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Sky Attack's power was increased from 140 to 200. Description |The strongest Flying-type attack. Energy is stored in the first turn, then fired the next turn.}} |Strongest Flying-type attack. Stores energy in the first turn, then fires in the next.}} |1st turn: Prepare 2nd turn: Attack}} |Searches out weak spots, then strikes the next turn.}} |A 2nd-turn attack move with a high critical-hit ratio. The foe may flinch.}} |A second-turn attack move with a high critical-hit ratio. It may also make the target flinch.}} |A second-turn attack move where critical hits land more easily. It may also make the target flinch.}} |A second-turn attack move where critical hits land more easily. This may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 72 |STAB='}} 64 |1, 64 1, 59 |1, 59|STAB='}} By |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|STAB='|note=Breed from Gen I TM in Crystal}} |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|STAB='|note=Breed from Gen I TM in Crystal}} |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|STAB='|note=Breed from Gen I TM in Crystal}} By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation III |STAB='}} By Generation V |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon GO }} could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |The user gains the Sky Attack status, and it attacks strongly on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a Sky Attack status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. The attack may afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status. You can't link this move.}} |ゴッドバードじょうたいとなって ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす しかも いっていのかくりつで ひるみじょうたいにする このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy on the next turn and could make it flinch. It has a high critical-hit rate. You'll get the Sky Attack status, which lets you charge power to try a powerful attack on the next turn. It could also make the enemy flinch. It has a high critical-hit rate. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sky Attack has the highest base power of any Flying-type move. * Sky Attack and share similar in-game animations in Generation IV and V; the only major difference is that the former has a blue aura, the latter has a red aura. This was reversed in the anime (Hoenn saga's portrayal of Sky Attack showed a red aura; Sinnoh saga's portrayal switched it to white). * In Generation I, Sky Attack was the only Flying-type move that could be taught via TM. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=神鳥猛擊 高空攻擊 |zh_cmn=神鳥猛擊 / 神鸟猛击 高空攻擊 / 高空攻击 |da=Himmelangreb |nl=Luchtaanval |fi=Taivashyökkäys |fr=Piqué Pique |de=Himmelsfeger |el=Ουράνια Επίθεση |hi=आसमानी हमला Aasmani Hamla |id= |it=Aeroattacco |ko=불새 |pl=Podniebny Atak |pt_br=Ataque do Céu (games, anime, TCG, manga) Ataque no Céu (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Ataque Aéreo |ro=Atacul Ceresc |sr=Vazdušni Napad |es_la=Ataque de Cielo (TLoT, AG101) Ataque Celestial (DP040-DP131, BW039) Ataque Aéreo (DP171-DP185) |es_eu=Ataque Aéreo |vi=Tấn Công Trên Không Thần Điểu }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves with a high critical-hit ratio Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Himmelsfeger es:Ataque aéreo fr:Piqué it:Aeroattacco ja:ゴッドバード zh:神鸟猛击（招式）